


Подлец Ходон

by AnnetCat



Category: Ja Myung Go
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: ...Он пишет любовные письма и шлет их — он должен добиться руки и желательно сердца...





	Подлец Ходон

-1-  
Он пишет любовные письма.  
За тонкой бумагой оконной  
сменяются лета и зимы,  
то снег, то жара — или ливень,  
такой, что не видно сквозь воду  
огней над воротами... топот  
солдат, с каждым днем все ритмичней,  
и в звоне клинков уже слышен  
ожиданный рокот победы.  
Два года в глухом гарнизоне,  
бандитском, разваленном, пьяном,  
что впору ссылать в наказанье  
лишенных доверия принцев.  
Два года упорной работы.  
Два года — и вот они, люди,  
готовые в бой хоть сегодня  
и преданные до печенок —   
иди, завоевывай царство.  
Два года упорной работы...  
Он пишет любовные письма.  
Я помню тебя и тоскую,  
ты часто мне снишься ночами,  
я помню касание пальцев  
и нежные жаркие губы,  
я помню — так помню, что больно.  
Когда мы увидимся снова?  
Я вырвусь из этой мороки,  
я брошу постылую ссылку.  
Я вырвусь к тебе — я приеду.  
Ты жди, ты моя, ты же помнишь?  
Я брошу страну и корону,  
она все равно мне не светит,  
сбегу и приеду... ты помнишь,  
как я обещал? я приеду!  
Он пишет любовные письма —   
для той, что ушла, не прощаясь,  
а имя выводит — другое.  
Тут главное дело — не сбиться.  
Он пишет любовные письма  
и шлет их — он должен добиться  
руки и желательно сердца,  
а выгода в выгодном браке  
приятнее, если с любовью...  
Тут главное дело — не сбиться,  
не выдать себя. Только имя  
здесь ложь, остальное все правда.  
Ну, начали: милая Лахи...  
а дальше — все то, что на сердце,  
уже без имен. Дальше — правда.  
Я помню тебя и скучаю,  
ты снова мне снилась сегодня...

...Два года он пишет — а время  
идет, и идет. И проходит.

-2-  
Противником нельзя пренебрегать,  
будь он хоть кем, будь даже он ребенком.  
В войне за трон все равные — равны.  
Царица не сильнее, чем наследник,  
всего семь лет, зато он есть уже.  
И царь уже растит из крохи тигра...  
Нет, росомаху... или нет — змею.  
Ему семь лет, но он растет и зреет.  
Недавно стало ясно — ненавидеть  
умеет. Скоро станет убивать.  
С такими данными нетрудно научиться.  
А если брать пример с родной семьи,  
в которой убивать умеет каждый,  
ну разве тетка малость мягкотела —   
и та фехтует не слабей гвардейцев, —   
семья научит, как травить и резать.  
Его бы задушить тогда подушкой,  
а не руками — чтоб хрипел потише,  
и может, удалось бы... право, жалость.  
Не додушила и не дотравила,  
и снова сорвалось — не закололи.  
А он все ходит, все глаза мозолит,  
он повзрослел, и время утекает,  
он может сесть на вожделенный трон,  
ох, царь-отец, дай бог тебе здоровья,  
уж правь подольше, чтобы я успела  
зачать, родить и подрастить — другого,  
родного, своего... он будет лучше!  
Он будет лучше всех, я знаю точно,  
я воспитаю моего тигренка  
свирепым огнедышащим драконом,  
чтоб ни одна зараза не сумела  
встать поперек его дороги к трону!  
А этого, чужого, мы уморим.  
Не доживет, подлец. И не надейся.  
А что ты жив до двадцати пяти —   
досадное стечение ошибок.  
Я непременно скоро их исправлю  
и завяжу той старой белой лентой  
твой гроб, как я когда-то обещала —   
в тот год, когда ты, глупый, семилетний,  
хрипел — и я тебя не додушила.

-3-  
Когда каждый шаг — как в трясину,  
когда каждый взгляд стоит крови,  
когда ты глаза закрываешь,  
не зная, проснешься ли утром,  
а утром — увидишь ли звезды,  
и самое существованье  
возможно лишь если бороться  
за право глотать этот воздух,  
и стоит замешкаться — тут же  
тебя оттирают от края  
пока недоступного круга,  
где центром старинное кресло,  
сияющее позолотой...  
по спинке резные драконы  
и фениксы, когти и крылья.  
Трон занят, но освободится  
когда-нибудь — лет через десять,  
а может, и пять, — только Небу  
дано предугадывать сроки.  
И кто тогда будет способен  
взвалить государство на плечи?  
Увидим; желающих много.  
Но должен наследовать — ты.  
Усесться на жестком сиденье,  
собраться и выпрямить спину,  
и выше поднять подбородок,  
пусть даже и давит корона.  
Отец тебя с детства готовил,  
и ты безусловно сумеешь,  
ты многое знаешь и можешь —   
вот только поддержат ли кланы...  
Когда каждый вздох стоит крови  
и каждое слово как гиря,  
когда каждый шаг — как в трясину,  
тебе нужно цель — чтобы выжить.  
Причину, чтоб утром проснуться  
и выдержать новые сутки,  
и новые, новые... годы.  
Ты умер давно бы — без цели,  
но к счастью, есть крылья и когти  
на спинке старинного трона,  
и царство, которое ляжет  
однажды тебе на ладони.  
Где взять еще силы, чтоб выжить?  
Конечно, в привычной надежде,  
в сознании долга и права,  
которые ждут — и однажды  
во власти твоей воплотятся.  
Осталось лишь выиграть гонку  
у мачехи, дяди и брата —   
а ради чего? ради жизни.

...Однажды ты, помню, сказала,  
что можно прожить и без царства.  
Живут же другие — их много,  
и не вспоминают о тронах,  
а властвуют разве что в доме,  
в семье или в лавке на рынке...

Я даже и слушать не стану.  
Ну что ты о глупостях. Люди!  
Их много, но я здесь наследник,  
судьба моя — трон, ты же знаешь,  
я просто не в силах представить —   
как это — не думать о царстве...

...И даже сумел не запнуться,  
не выдать минутную зависть  
к тебе, так далекой от власти  
ты просто же не понимаешь...  
Счастливая! как я хотел бы  
быть тоже счастливым — а может,  
быть даже счастливым с тобой...

Ладно, хватит.  
И право, и долг, и надежда —   
По-прежнему здесь и не дремлют.

Дожить бы до завтра.

-4-  
Цепочка и серебряный свисток.  
Богатство, не имеющее равных.  
Воспоминания не стоят ничего,  
судьба глядит холодным жестким взглядом  
и скалится: забудь его, забудь.  
Он враг, он создан уничтожить всё,  
что ты имеешь, всё, что ты любила —   
а что имеешь и что любишь ты?  
Семью, с которой в общем не знакома,  
давно похоронившую тебя,  
и каждый убивал тебя однажды  
из ревности, из страха, чувства долга,  
а кое-кто готов убить опять?  
Страну, которой ты принадлежишь,  
но для которой ты не существуешь?  
Тень в переходах запертого храма,  
дым от курильниц, шепоток и гул,  
священный барабан и шорох крыльев  
ручного сокола, спешащего с посланьем —   
и только память мучает во сне  
и предает, и режет по живому.  
Забудь его, забудь, он только враг.  
Ты рождена, чтоб быть ему помехой.  
Убей его, и ты исполнишь волю  
своей семьи, отчизны и Небес.  
А что свисток, игрушка... просто память.  
И нечего в него бездумно дуть  
и слушать угасающую ноту.  
Давай, скажи себе: последний раз! —   
и выкинь в пруд пустую безделушку.  
Он не придет. Он на своем пути,  
ты на своем, и дальше только битва,  
в которой ты должна его убить,  
а он тебя. Судьба уже заждалась.  
Он только враг, забудь его. Забудь...

...Пришел. Стоит и смотрит, злой как черт.  
— Зачем звала? ты знаешь, тут повсюду  
глаза и уши, каждый шаг увиден,  
услышан, истолкован и запомнен,  
а ты зовешь!  
— Прости, я просто так,  
и ты не мог издалека услышать,  
откуда ты?..  
— Я слышал — ты звала.

-5-  
И вовсе она некрасива.  
О ней как о женщине думать  
смешно и довольно нелепо.  
Она пригодится в охране,  
поскольку обучена драться.  
По статусу это прислуга,  
не самого низшего ранга,  
но все же прислуга и только.  
Поставили — стой где велели,  
молчи, без команды не думай  
и слушайся беспрекословно,  
скажу умереть — будь готова.  
Понятно? опять непонятно.  
Я спрашивал мнения? что ж ты  
опять укоряешь прилюдно  
сановников и генералов —   
ведут, мол, себя недостойно?  
Ты выучишь, где твое место?  
Вон там, на полу возле двери.  
И да, помоги мне одеться...  
...вот это я зря, слишком близко,  
и дышит, и смотрит... проклятье.  
И вовсе она некрасива,  
тоща, голенаста, и ходит  
размашистым шагом солдата...  
Охранник, прислуга и только.  
И нечего так улыбаться!  
Чему ты так искренне рада?  
А ну, исполняй, что велели!  
— Да, мой господин! — побежала.  
И вон — улыбается снова.  
...да что же я сам улыбаюсь...

-6-  
По вывернутой логике царей  
быть добрым — непростительная слабость,  
а слабость — это место для удара.  
Ты с детства должен знать, что ты мишень,  
и можешь сам прикинуть, где помечен  
твой силуэт приметной красной краской.  
Там, где ты мягок — там тебя пробьют  
ножом, стрелой, интригой, ловким словом,  
там, где ты мягок — там ты вычислим.  
И если вдруг ты, по несчастью, добр,  
способен доверять и даже верить,  
сочувствовать, тем более любить —   
отращивай циническую мину,  
оттачивай умение вертеться  
и лгать с приятной искренней улыбкой,  
тебе важнее это, чем злодею,  
важней, чем негодяю и убийце,  
стань подлецом, чтоб враг не догадался.  
Кого-то пожалел? ну нет! прикинул веер  
возможных политических последствий  
и выбрал самый выгодный исход.  
Влюбился? даже говорить смешно,  
какие чувства? это только сделка  
на славу и на пользу государству.  
Ты держишь слово? да какая честь,  
ты создаешь благоприятный образ,  
чтобы привлечь симпатии народа.  
Спас человека? вовсе не хотел,  
случайно как-то вышло, против воли,  
наверное, насмешливое Небо  
хранило его жизнь с твоим участьем,  
а ты тут ни при чем. Так получилось.  
И никого не подпускай к себе.  
Ни в коем случае. Предательство не дремлет.  
Предаст любой. Быть может, не со зла.  
По глупости иль ради высшей цели.  
А может — ради собственных амбиций  
и личных представлений о прекрасном.  
Предаст отец, учитель, друг и мать...  
Мать не родная, ей совсем нетрудно.  
Родная, может, тоже предала б,  
когда б была жива... наверно, к счастью,  
что этого о ней ты не узнаешь.  
Так улыбайся, никому не верь  
и лги в глаза — а также спи вполглаза,  
и будешь жить. Ну, если повезет.

...Но эта девочка — как вышло, что она  
так близко — и увидела так много?  
Зачем ты ей позволил — понимать?  
И ни цинизм, ни ложь не помогли,  
и перед ней ты мягкий, как без кожи,  
и стоит ей ударить...  
а она  
не бьет, и это как-то непривычно,  
сто раз могла убить — не убивает.

Как жить, когда на свете есть она?  
Конечно, это глупо — и смертельно,  
но лучше, чем, наверное, не жить.

-7-  
Ты видела сон? он был вещий?  
Скажи... мы там счастливы вместе,  
и дети... у нас были дети?  
Не хмурься, шучу...  
...я серьезно,  
но вымолвить эту надежду —   
да вслух, да всерьез — без улыбки —   
не смею. Отчаянно страшно.  
Вдруг — сбудется? только б не сглазить,  
пусть Небо не видит, как нужно,  
чтоб это сбылось... ты, и дети,  
и вместе — на долгие годы,  
а все остальное пусть будет  
как сложится... знаешь, я справлюсь,  
любой политический вывих  
излечивают дипломаты,  
советники и генералы,  
вопрос только в правильных дозах  
угрозы и ловкой торговли.  
Я этому выучен с детства,  
с политикой мы разберемся,  
делов-то, подумаешь — править...  
Что делать с любовью — не знаю.  
Прости, я боюсь даже думать,  
на завтра загадывать страшно,  
и все-таки глупо надеюсь —   
мы там, в этом будущем, вместе,  
и дети...  
Я понял. Там что-то другое,  
там холодно, больно и страшно,  
и ты там одна. Да, я верю,  
раз видела — значит, так будет,  
но все-таки — дай истолкую,  
давай — мы обманем виденье,  
как будто мы все-таки вместе,  
вот так, как сейчас, только ближе.  
А завтра... забудь это завтра!  
Надеюсь, оно не наступит,  
и вечное наше сегодня  
продлясь, превратится в привычку,  
в простое "всегда"... эй, послушай,  
как это звучит! как сегодня —   
так будет всегда, только лучше,  
вот где настоящее завтра...  
Ну вот, улыбнулась. И славно.  
Надеюсь, сумел хоть отчасти  
развеять глухую тревогу,  
повисшую так ощутимо  
над нашей судьбой, чтоб ей пусто...

Да что ж так сжимается сердце?..

-8-  
А все отдаст он — за свою страну.  
Жить ею никогда не перестанет.  
Ее престол — его священный долг  
и вкупе неотъемлемое право.  
Лишить его его борьбы за трон —   
и он умрет, как рыба на песке,  
не зная, как дышать и чем тут плавать.  
И сам он может обмануть себя —   
мол, я способен выйти из игры,  
осесть в глуши, любить тебя и воздух —   
и клясться, что тебя для жизни хватит,  
что плавниками он ходить умеет...  
Он для тебя готов растить бобы,  
ловить форель или лесного зверя  
и даже, может быть, учить детей  
и сочинять неспешно мемуары:  
"Как я не стал наследником престола,  
зато живу с любимой в глухомани".  
Но все мечты глупы и эфемерны.  
Воображать он может что угодно,  
пока не слышит слова "Когурё".  
На этот звук слетает шелуха  
прекраснодушных и прекрасных планов,  
вновь чешуей топорщится доспех,  
и меч в руке, и конь уже оседлан,  
и — милая, прости, моя страна  
нуждается во мне, и я обязан...  
И для нее он поведет войска  
и повернет в атаку дезертиров,  
а нужно — и обманет, и предаст,  
и если нужно, встанет на колени,  
и лоб до крови об пол разобьет,  
а гордость скрутит и прижмет коленом —   
оправдано любое униженье  
в тот день и час, когда его страна  
нуждается в униженном поклоне —   
он просто всё отдаст за Когурё,  
и слово "всё" не знает исключений.  
Жизнь для него — его страна и трон,  
ты это знаешь лучше всех на свете,  
и если б можно было совместить  
страну и трон с тобой — он был бы счастлив,  
но это слишком много... значит, трон.  
Иначе он умрет... а он умрет  
и не сочтет, что платит слишком много.  
Он так устроен, просто — он такой.  
И любишь ты его таким, как есть,  
в комплекте со страной и клятым троном,  
поскольку он без них дышать не может,  
а без тебя сумеет, хоть и больно.  
Ему бы и тебе другую жизнь,  
где не было бы долга и наследства —   
но в этом мире долг и у тебя,  
и воды ваших рек несовместимы.  
Он все отдаст... ты тоже все отдашь.  
Перешагни его. Ты сможешь. Ты сумеешь.  
И да, конечно — он сумеет тоже.  
Страна всегда главнее, чем любовь.

Прощай, мой принц, я так тебя любила...

-9-  
Ну вот и всё. Ты тоже предала.  
Я понимаю, ты не виновата,  
я понимаю — ты нашла семью,  
теперь ты поступаешь, как велели,  
с родителями спорить нелегко,  
а иногда и вовсе невозможно,  
уж это мне не надо объяснять,  
я тут и сам недавно попытался...  
Да, кстати, кто они? не говоришь? не надо,  
я понимаю... не вини себя.  
Живи, как мать с отцом тебе велели,  
и замуж... да. Иди, готовься к свадьбе.  
Иди же! что ты встала? уходи!  
Да уходи же! незачем смотреть  
на то, что будет здесь через минуту.  
Иди отсюда! Ну? Мне долго ждать?  
Ушла.

Теперь валяйте, убивайте, что ли.  
Вон сколько вас. И копья, и мечи.  
Но дешево не дамся. Раз уж ты,  
одобренный жених моей невесты,  
посмел ее подсунуть мне приманкой —   
ее, кому я верил безоглядно,  
любимую до колотья меж ребер,  
смятения в душе и дрожи в пальцах,  
как ты посмел — чтоб предала — она?  
Я не прощу... ей — нечего прощать,  
я знаю, что она не виновата,  
но ты... тебя я буду убивать.  
И не умру, покуда хватит сил,  
а если Небо нынче благосклонно,  
мне хватит сил не умереть сейчас...

...И — Небо ли услышало? — не умер.

Ну что ж — я жив, так я еще приду  
за вашим царством и за вашим троном,  
раз по-другому не вернуть ее,  
и раз ее семье я не угоден...  
Кстати,  
а кто они? Ты так и не сказала.

-10-  
Темно. Качаются в пруду  
видения и отраженья,  
небывшее с давно забытым  
шевелятся и наблюдают,  
и старый карп глотает воздух —   
вон, пузыри и волны кругом, —   
и шепот трав, и треск цикад,  
и птица возится на ветке.  
Ночь не молчит, и ночь не спит,  
но долгий звук далеко слышен,  
и вот опять... что это было?  
Луна над садом — а в саду  
Стоят у пруда эти двое.  
Он клялся, что давно забыл.  
Слова? словам не стоит верить,  
вот взгляды... лютая тоска.  
"Я не люблю тебя ни капли", —   
а сам глядит — не наглядится,  
и эта тоже глаз не сводит,  
а говорит — чего и слушать...

...Ты знаешь, что с тобой не так?  
Нет, вижу — ты не понимаешь.  
Тебе же не нужна ни власть,  
ни страсть, ни женская утеха.  
Ты не обижен ни умом,  
ни красотой, ни обаяньем,  
и ты на многое пойдешь  
и всем рискнешь — и ты добьешься.  
Ты все решил — и ты упрям,  
изобретательности хватит,  
безжалостности и цинизма.  
Ты все решил — но только там,  
куда ты рвешься, нету счастья.  
Остановись. Вот здесь, сейчас,  
судьба дает последний шанс  
найти тепло. Тебя полюбят.  
Ну да, не я, но есть другие!  
Женись и будь хорошим мужем,  
войди своим в ее семью,  
ты сможешь быть счастливым — с ними.  
Ты думаешь, тебе нужны  
победы, слава, власть и трон?  
они сверкают, но не греют,  
послушай... ты замерзнешь насмерть,  
смотри — вон, руки леденеют.  
Себя ты выжжешь изнутри,  
сгоришь — а выйдет только хуже,  
сгоришь, остынешь... не поймешь,  
чего тебе всю жизнь хотелось —   
ты по теплу изголодался,  
а остальное лишь замена.  
Остановись. Тебя полюбят,  
ну да, не я... но есть другие...

Ты злишься? значит, я права.

...Луна и сад, трава в пруду,  
вода колышет отраженья,  
а люди что? они расстались.  
Судьба косится равнодушно —   
слова ушли и не вернутся,  
и время истин миновало,  
а шансов нет и выбор сделан,  
и эти двое — оба — знают.

-11-  
...А время идет — и проходит.  
И с каждой упавшей песчинкой  
сильнее и тягостней давит,  
сминая событья и судьбы.  
За тонкой бумагой оконной  
сменяются зимы и лета,  
и с каждой минутой теснее  
жгутами сплетаются страсти,  
холодный расчет и интрига,  
любовь, бескорыстие, зависть,  
желание власти и мести...  
Натянуты струны до звона,  
коснешься какой-нибудь — лопнет,  
и дальше — вторая, и третья,  
и в панике время сорвется,  
вслепую круша и калеча,  
и это война... и победа.  
Он знает — нагрянет победа,  
и будет, конечно же, сладкой,  
сиянье достигнутой цели  
все средства гуртом оправдает,  
а жертвы — их будет немного,  
иначе зачем он старался?  
Зачем он вынашивал планы  
и долго натягивал струны,  
готовясь к войне и победе?  
Он все рассчитал, все исчислил,  
измерил и выверил тонко,  
и эта война и победа  
разыграны будут по нотам —   
так чуткие пальцы на лютне  
играют красивую пьесу.  
Так, помнится, Лахи играла,  
он знал, что она только средство —   
но слушал не только из долга.  
...Так вот, это будет победа,  
а вслед за победой — награда.  
Само собой, трон станет ближе,  
а царство родное — богаче,  
отец, может, даже похвалит...  
...но это все явные цели.  
О тайной же цели — ни слова,  
ни взгляда. Не выдать. Не сглазить.  
Ты часто мне снишься ночами,  
ты жди — ты моя — ты же помнишь,  
я вырвусь к тебе, я приеду,  
я жить без тебя не умею...  
И раз мне нельзя по-другому,  
тебя со страной завоюю.  
Как сладостна будет победа!

...В ней сладости нету ни грана.  
Бездушна, подла и кровава.  
Ни радости в ней, ни надежды,  
одна только боль и усталость,  
и пусто спаленное сердце,  
и цели... проклятые цели,  
к которым так долго стремился.  
Ну да, победило и встало,  
сияя знаменами, царство,  
но все остальное — погибло.  
Жизнь теплится тускло и вяло,  
смерть медлит... а время проходит.  
Однажды вы встретитесь с нею,  
с любимой твоей и со смертью —   
и это единственный выход.

Скорее бы, что ли.


End file.
